Rainy Night
by Jehssicka
Summary: One shot! Aidou/OC, tell me what you think. It was raining and she was angry, and he just had to come after her.


**A/N: This is just a short one shot, I was thinking of making it a story but I would like some insight onto what others think. Please review =) I only own my character!**

**Kimiko and Aidou**

It was raining heavily as she began to make her way outside of the moon dormitory, angry but not showing it, she heard Yuuki yelling after her asking where she was going and why she was leaving so suddenly when they had decided to stay until the storm was over. She didn't bother looking back as she kept her focus on moving forward, and away from that building and away from him. The normally shy girl she was, was now being hidden by the anger and hurt that was coursing through her veins. As she made it through the gates she heard her name being yelled, through the thunder.

"Kimi-chan wait! Why did you leave so suddenly" his voice sounded close to her, but she didn't speed up it was useless he always found her anyways or caught up. _'Damn him_' she thought as she felt him grab her and spin her around so she was facing him, he pushed her up against the gates that were now closed again, leaving them completely alone on the school grounds.

"Why'd you leave?" he asked her, and she glanced up at him seeing the mischevious look in his eyes that made her blood get a little bit warmer within her body. Those icy blue orbs that she could easily get sucked into, that only a few times had seemed sincere towards her were playful but not in a flirting kind of way they were playful in a game kind of way. His usually perfectly in place blonde locks were now sticking to his face. She glared at him and saw some shock spread across his face.

"What do you care, Aidou" she shot back at him angrily, and saw him grin at her, lightning scratched through the sky as she hardened her eyes.

"Kimi-chan" he started, in the voice he always used when he was playing his game, it was a sweet tone that made you want to melt. But it was fake, and she knew it, she was merely something that was for his amusement. He pressed his body against her, the wetness combined with the heat from his body hitting hers made her shiver slightly and a blush spread across her cheeks.

"Why did you just up and leave, I thought we were having fun" he then continued, his face coming closer to hers, before moving towards her ear as he whispered the last part. Her body tensed at his comment, and she scrunched her face up.

"Fun? You think I'm having fun? This may be fun to you but it isn't to me" came her answer, trying to decide the easiest escape route from here, she didn't want to see Hanabusa anymore. She didn't want to be around him, not until she could handle it, not until she didn't feel weak in the knees in his presence.

"It's alright Kimi-chan, you don't need to get so angry, I was just playing around" he told her, his voice sugary sweet as if asking for forgiveness.

"Just like you always do" she mumbled under her breath and heard him ask her what she had said and so she repeated herself but more loudly.

"What's wrong with that, it's nothing to get so worked up about" he said nonchalantly not understanding what she was so angry about.

"What's wrong with that? What's wrong? I am not here for your amusement, I'm not some damn toy for you to come and play with whenever you get bored and need something to entertain yourself with. I do have feelings you know, and sometimes the things you do hurt." She started and then paused "No, lots of the things you do hurt my feelings. Then you go and act all nice and kind, and even sincere for a few moments but then suddenly your back to being this person that gets off on making other people feel a certain way and I don't like it." She replied, deciding she didn't want to be with him outside anymore, it was cold, her uniform top was wet and clinging to her body, she had left in such a rush that she had left her jacket back in the building.

Shoving him away, she started to bolt in the direction of the sun but was quickly grabbed again and held in place, her back towards his chest as he held her close to him with both of his arms around her body. His fingers were grazing her sides, the warmth from his finger tips through her shirt on her skin made her heart quicken. "Kimi-chan, you get so worked up about things, but never like this it's new and it's exciting" he mumbled in her ear, his lips dangerously close to the shell of her ear, she could feel his breath heating it up and part of her neck. Her eyes widened at his comment, had he not listened to what she had just said?

"Enough! Stop it" she exclaimed, prying away from his grasp , turning around she looked at him "I'm not a toy Hanabusa" she told him, and watched as he grew even more amused with her reaction. She felt her arm move on its own accord as her fingers and palm made contact with the side of his face, a shocked and angry expression came across his face as he turned his face to look at her.

"I never said you were one" he stated angrily as he grabbed her again and pushed her back up against the gate.

"Then what am I? Hmmm, I would really love to know maybe then I could understand why you keep doing these things to me" she asked him, her gray eyes glared into his icy blue ones as he glared right back at her. Her white blonde hair clung to her skin, rain droplets showed across her face under the lights of the lamps within the area.

Hanabusa was silent for a moment staring at the girl in front of him, she had always been so sweet and shy, he loved getting her riled up, making her blush, or stutter and feel uncomfortable. He liked her reactions to him because he was the only one that could bring them out in her, not that anyone else tried, but still it was him that she was reacting to and he enjoyed knowing that. He enjoyed knowing he could make her heart race, her breathing to become uneven and heavy, and her skin to heat up intensely. He had always wondered if he were to kiss her exactly what type of reaction she would have.

"You're not a game, Kimiko" he simply told her before grabbing the sides of her face and pressing his lips to hers. He felt her body tense up as he moved one of his arms from her face to her back and held her close to him. Her lips were soft and plump, they felt exquisite against his as he moved his own against them. He felt her skin heat up, and could hear how her heart had suddenly become more erratic than it was before. He felt her one hand make contact with his body, she moved it slowly up his abdomen, then his chest before it settled at the back of his neck and her other one clung to his side her nails digging in slightly.

Kimiko pulled her body closer to Hanabusa's feeling the heat coming from it on her front as the hand on the back of her head moved her lips even closer, almost becoming painfully pushed together. His other arm wrapped itself around her more, and he pushed her body further against the gate. She moved her lips against his, a soft moan escaped her throat against her will, she felt Hanabusa's hand grip her head and body a little bit more at her reaction. Kimiko felt like her body was on fire, her heart was beating wildly against her chest, her thoughts were rushing throughout her head yet she also felt like she could stay there locked to his lips for as long as necessary.

Hanabusa broke away from her lips briefly as his hands moved to her sides and pulled her further up the gate, her hand on his side suddenly made its way to the other one on the other side of his neck. He felt her legs wrap around his waist as she pulled his face towards hers once again. He felt her tongue slide against his bottom lip, asking him to open and let her gain entrance to his mouth, he willingly complied as his one hand held her close and the other moved up her side slowly brushing against the side of her breast earning him a soft gasp and light moan. He couldn't believe that he was bringing these noises from her, or that she was taking such brave moves, she was always so quiet and cute.

_'Who knew there was a fiery little minx inside of her'_ he thought to himself but was snapped out of the thought when her legs tightened slightly around him making him step closer to her, sufficiently pinning her closely to the wall and him, he could feel her body heat, every little movement she now made he could feel against him. Her hand made its way from his neck up into his hair grasping it strongly in her hands, making him growl slightly at the action. He heard her heart skip a couple beats at the reaction, and then felt her grip relax then tighten up again moving his lips more into hers.

They remained in the lip lock for a few more moments, as Kimiko gasped for air Hanabusa trailed his lips across her cheek to her ear, before lowering to neck giving it some attention. He nipped and sucked at the tender flesh, making her let out little noises of appreciation and her body to shiver slightly when he hit a certain he found that spot, he continued to play with it, he slid his tongue across it lightly before sucking at it and then nipping the skin.

"Hanabusa" Kimiko stated, her voice airy and lustful as her fingers curled in his arm and nails dug slightly into his shoulder while she arched her body towards his. He groaned as his name left her lips, and made his way back towards her lips capturing her in another fiery kiss before breaking apart again.

Hanabusa stared at Kimiko, the lamps of the school grounds giving some light to her features and the lightning going off every so often. Her silver grey eyes were half lidded but were looking at him at the same time. Her cheeks were reddened and her lips were swollen and a deeper shade from his attack. Her white blonde hair clung to her cheek and neck, as well as parts of her uniform shirt which clung to her body. He could see her skin through it, as well as her light pink bra, which was more noticeable because of the deep breaths she was taking. Her legs were soaking wet but remained stuck around him, her skirt barely keeping her covered up.

She watched as he looked her over, his icy blue eyes taking in every inch of her current appearance as she did the same to him. His hair was sticking to parts of his face, and his lips were more plump than normal making her want them to be on her own again. His breathing was a little uneven, but it was hard to tell, his black dress shirt was soaking wet and showing the definement of his muscles very well even in the little light that was available. She looked at his face again, sighing softly wanting to feel the heat again that she had when she was being attacked by his lips.

As thunder cracked through the sky, she was suddenly brought back out of her thoughts of the passion she had just felt, she looked around for a few moments surveying the position she was currently in and how cold she felt from the rain that was pelting against her skin. As if knowing exactly what she was thinking Hanabusa looked at her and smiled.

"Please come back to the dorms, you can borrow something of mine and wait till this is over" he almost pleaded with her as he watched her question herself on what to do "Yuuki's probably worried anyways, you left so quickly and she went to go after you but Kaname told her not to" he then stated and saw a flicker of guilt flash into Kimiko's eyes before she nodded in agreement. He moved away from the wall slightly to let her get down, but she kept her legs wrapped around him and he looked at her slightly confused.

"I can't carry you in like this Kimiko" he told her, grinning as he said that.

"I know" she mumbled before pressing her lips to his again briefly and then unwrapping her legs and gently moving them to the ground. Hanabusa looked at Kimiko as she stood in front of him, he placed his hands on either side of her face gently more gently than he had earlier and then kissed her in a less frenzied but still passionate way. As he moved away he saw the dazed look in her eyes again and couldn't help but smirk at the reaction.

"Let's go" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her along behind him, as he opened the gate and let them slip through before heading back towards the moon dorms.

**-Review!-**


End file.
